


The New Employee.

by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Business AU, CEO Kara Prince, CFO Alex Danvers, Everyone is Happy., F/F, F/M, Jealous James, Maried Kalex, Rich Prince-Danvers family, office fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza
Summary: What happens at the office when Kara's employees watch their new very married Chief financial officer falling for their very married boss?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 fellas, I hope y'all safe and healthy.
> 
> English is not my first lingo, please bear with me. All mistakes are mine, I'm also sorry about that too.

"Ms. Prince, congratulations you're early today!" Lena, said sarcastically

"Be nice to me Lena, otherwise you will ruin everything for your colleagues." The CEO replied grinning

Lena, rolled her eyes at her boss.

Prince, had never been early for anything, whether at work in generally or in a meeting. She's always late and that used to annoy the Luther woman, but now she's used to her after two and half years working together. If she didn't know her, she would wonder how a such tardiness person is so successful in this business world. But she knows her, she has seen her in a boardroom full of white old men and she had seen her with fellow CEOs who thought because she's young and woman, they can walk all over her. But the young CEO is not afraid of putting them in their places and earn her righteous respect.

"What is she going to ruin for us?" The Chief Information Officer Winn Schott jr. Asked curiously as the head of legal team aka the second late comer of the company entered the door in a hurry and apologising profusely as always. At least unlike her boss Lucy, has a decency to apologize even if she doesn't mean it at this point. Again Lena, rolled her eyes.

Prince, shook her head in amusement.

"Okey! Now that Miss Lane, has blessed us with her presence, let's start. Good day everyone!" The young woman greeted with her sunny smile.

She grinned as she received hums and smiles from her employees as a response.

"Of cause you're all wondering why I called for this meeting before you even go to your lunch. I'm sorry to inconvenience you all." Kara, said sincerely and forever polite.

The departmental managers and company executives nodded their heads acknowledging her sincerity.

"As you all know it's a Friday today. I want to let you all know that I'm leaving the office early today and being a nice boss that I am I suggest you also do the same tell your teams to leave right after lunch. We will all start fresh and new on Monday. Spend your weekend with your families and friends or whoever but please be safe." The CEO, said.

"Thank you boss!" They chanted

"So this is not about being nice, you're either flying to New York or the Mrs. Anonymous, is on the way here?" Lucy, said wiggling her brows at her boss.

Kara grinned, "Aha! You got me there Lucy."

"Are we ever going to meet Mrs. You, boss, because I swear I'm starting to hear whispers in the break room that perhaps the big boss is making up this wife of hers." Sandra, Head of HR asked her eyes shining with laughter.

Prince, tilted her head up laughing, causing others to laugh too. "I wonder how many of you think I'm making my wife up! But I won't dwell on that. I gotta go pick her at the airport, God knows she's been threatening me to not be late." Kara, said smiling fondly at the thought of her wife.

"Explains why you were so early today." Lena, said the same time as James Olsen, exclaiming "She's been threatening you!?"

Kara, rolled her eyes at them, "don't worry Jimmie, at this point I am used to those threats, the woman's been threatening me since our first date and I was only late by 2 minutes, but I had to promise her the second date before the first one even started!" She said with a mocked annoyance.

"At least she's have a game if she managed to get a second date before the first even started." Lena, said still chuckling. They all seem to love their boss's stories about her wife. It is those stories that made the whole building arch to meet their boss's wife.

"Never let her hear you say that, she would love you! And for a record that is definitely not having a game it's a manipulation." The CEO, said narrowing her eyes and sounding like it is not a first time having that argument.

The others laughed at her.

The most beautiful thing Lena Luther, knows about her boss Kara Prince D. is that Kara, loves her wife wholehearted. She can see it in her face, her eyes always lit up when she spoke about her.  
Kara, permanently moved to National City two and half years ago to take over the company from the previous CEO Jonn. When she first arrived, Lena, could tell the girl didn't want to be here although she was passionate about her work at the same time. Kara and her wife have been visiting each other every weekend (and I'm not exaggerating, that is how rich they are) the first few months it was her wife traveling to this side from New York City.

But now they take turns. Kara, had become a friend with Lena, Winn and James, who's still having a so not secret massive crush for his boss despite knowing that she's happily married.

Despite having these friends here in National City Kara, couldn't fully connect with them or with anyone in National City because she only saw them here at work and that's it, running your own company which is growing every day is not easy and it can very limit your social life.

"Okay colleagues, the actually reason for this meeting is, as you all know the company is growing fast, all thanks to your all tremendous work. We need someone to track and manage our finances. As you all have seen us preparing the new office, a new member will join us starting from Monday. So colleagues the company has hired the youngest and one of the best finance analysts in this country. We have seen her work with big names before and I've been personally following her work since she started a few years back. She worked with Wayne industries, CatCo media and we currently stole her from Lord Technologies God knows Max is not happy about that. Name's Alexandra "Alex" Danvers." The young CEO explained grinning to her employees.

"Wow boss! I have been following the woman, she's a beast. I mean she's Bruce's product himself and I have heard she's also does temporal gigs with the government! She's only barely 26 years, are we going to afford her?"  
Asked, the Chief talent officer Maggie Sawyer in awe.

Kara, chuckles "carefully Sawyer, you almost sounded like you're fangirling there. Don't worry though even if we don't afford her, we will make the plan." She said grinning.

"Okay, colleagues let's meet here again first thing Monday, to welcome our newest colleague. Go home and rest I sense we're going to have a busy week next week. You all have a nice weekend, I really have to go now you don't want me to come here grumpy on Monday because I was dumped just because I was 30 seconds late to the airport." Prince, said rolling her eye fondly and shouldering her laptop bag and purse. 

Her colleagues laughed at her shaking their heads, while others said "you enjoy your weekend too boss" and while James and Mike, subtly looking at their boss's legs dreamly.

"Please don't get dumped before we meet her, we will think it's an excuse!" Winn, shouted as Kara, step out of the boardroom door. They heard her laugh loud in the passage and they all smiled very fond of their boss.


	2. Chapter Two

Alex, wakes up first with a groan, her face was covered up by the sea of blond hair. She smiled and carefully removed her arms around her wife's waist and slapping around for the blaring alarm.  
Alex, gets off the bed and can't bear to wake her naked wife just yet because, Jesus! She's so beautiful.

She puts on one of her wife's big shirts and and look around the bedroom for her underwear. She tiptoed out of the bedroom to their big kitchen that is actually rarely used, because in reality both women eat take outs more than they care to admit. Alex, prepares the only thing that she manages to cook without setting the whole apartment on fire, thanks to her cousin Sam, for teaching her and she patiently learned because it is her wife's favorite.

35 minutes later, bacon and maple syrup pancakes was ready to be devoured. The smell of the breakfast has the blonde woman's nose twitching and kicking the blankets off her revealing an appealing chest.

"Morning honey." Alex, said smiling at her sleepy wife and slips back into the bed pushing the tray beneath her wife's beautiful nose, having removed their drinks to the bedside table. "Got your favourite." She said again patching beside her wife and pushing back the unruly hairs that were all over the place.

The blonde sat up and put the tray of her favorite breakfast to her lap and pulled her wife into a deep kiss. "Thanks love." She whispered and licked her wife just under her right ear and Alex, moaned, the blonde smirked. 

They eat in comfortable silence, the blonde eating more food than her wife. 

They finish eating in no time.

"I'm going to get ready for work, try to move your lazy ass and clean those dishes before you get ready yourself." Alex, said kissing her wife's cheek.

"Too early, is it Monday already?" The blonde, asked pulling her wife and causing Alex, to seat on her stomach and pulling her down for a deep kiss. Alex, hummed into the kissed "Yeah and I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Is mighty Alexandra Danvers, nervous?" The blonde asked squeezing the covered butt-cheeks of her wife's.

"No, I'm not nervous a bit, I heard my new boss is a nice old lady. I'm just worried I might do something that might upset her." Danvers, said avoiding her wife's eyes by burying her face on the blonde's neck.

The older girl squinted suspiciously at her wife and wondered what she had done or what she's planning to do. She decided to not ask trusting her wife will tell her when she's ready. She kissed her wife's side head. "I'm sure your boss will love you and will forgive you if you happen to upset her. You're smart after all, you can handle an upset old lady." She said, bitting her tongue, wondering what is she blindly getting herself into.

Alex, grinned and jumped off her wife's stomach not before kissing her soundly on the mouth, "yes, you're right I can handle an angry old lady! I love you." She said grinning and disappeared into the bathroom.

The blonde, shook her head trying to get rid of the suspecting feeling and jumped off the bed and quickly made it, she walked to their closet, knowing her wife's preferably attire for work she pulled the outfit of the day for her wife, putting it on top of the bed for her. She smiled happy to be able to choose her wife's clothes again. 

By the time the blonde returned to their bedroom her wife was putting the finishing touches on her makeup which was not too much by the way. She looked at her wife up and down admiring her.  
"Good choice babe, thanks." Alex, said and kissed the older woman.  
"I know and you're welcome." The blonde said cockly.

"Go take a shower before you get too late for your work." Alex, said.  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too so much."

Hearing the shower start. Alex, pulled an outfit for her wife too. Alex, appreciate the way her wife is built, her body making her look good with anything that is put on it, but her wife prefers dresses and skirts more on a regular basis.  
So Alex, pulled a white knee length short sleeve dress, a black blazer and completed the outfit with the shiny stylish decorated stiletto pumps that are higher than Kilimanjaro itself knowing her wife will rock them perfectly like no one she knows.

Looking at herself on the mirror she smiled happy with her look. Alex, double checked her backpack for anything missing. She's dreading what she's about to tell her wife. The said wife came out of the bathroom drying her long hair with a towel, she smiled at her and picking her backpack Alex, said "I have to go honey, I need to pick Vas, from her hotel first." She walked to her wife and kissed her cheek before she hurried her steps to the door.

Before she reaches the door though, her wife seemed to come out of her shock, "Susan is here?" Asked the blonde  
Alex, closed her eyes and bites her lip and turn to her wife, "yes, my only condition for working for my new boss was to bring my own assistant." She said.

"And your boss agreed to that? Didn't she just hired you to manage the finances and not unnecessary spend more money instead.?"  
"Yes she agreed, at least I think so, she signed the papers after all." Alex shrugged nonchalantly and avoided the part of unnecessary spending.

"I really have to go, don't wanna mess with the boss at my first day. I love you, have a nice day." Alex, shouted running down the stairs and picked her car key on the bowl that is used for only car keys. Leaving her wife wide eyed.

\------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------

Having, have picked her assistant/best friend from her hotel Alex, drive them both towards one of the tallest buildings in the city.  
"Excited for your first day?" Vas, asked side eying her friend.

"You know how I feel about new people."

"Yes, I perfectly know, it's why you always drag me along, you're afraid of people."

"I'm not afraid or scared of people, I just don't like smiling." Alex, said grimacing.

Vasquez, laughed hard. "That's why you married your wife, she smiles, you glare. Perfect combination from heaven." 

"Ow believe me my wife can glare. And don't act like you don't like me dragging you from company to company. You happen to be another person made for me from heaven. While I don't like new people, you love fucking and leaving them behind."

"What I don't do that! I just love the deals you make for me, at this point I'm sure I am the richest assistant in the world. Thanks to you. And what are you talking about? Mrs. D. Can't glare even she tried." Vas, said as Alex, is parking her car in the Prince Publishing and Media Company parking lot.

\--------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Winn, whistled and unconsciously adjust his tie as he watched the woman getting out the black 2020 bmw x6 that just parked in their parking lot. The whistle caused Lena, to turn to him, about to ask what, only to see what her colleague was looking at. Lena, did the double take, okay well she doesn't know a lot about cars but she knows the expensive ones when she see ones like her boss's sleek black Porsche Panamera. Not many people drive those kind of expensive cars in National City especially in this building. Well they are getting paid well even better than well on that matter, but they're not in that level yet.

Lena, watched as the woman stepped out of the car's passenger seat, wearing a navy blue jeans, white crop top and black blazer with black and white vans. She has a short hair cut and a laptop bag in her shoulder. It's a simple outfit really, but hey the girl looks good. 

She moves her eyes to the driver, the other woman is wearing black expensive suit so it looks. The slim suit pants that just stops a little above her ankle, white shirt tucked in, the blazer opened and neatly rolled up to just before the elbows, a pair of two part snakeskin stiletto heeled sandals. Lena's eyes traveled back to the driver's head, she has a brown short hair and it is styled in a way that the hairs on the left side is tucked behind the ear and the right ear is covered. 

The girls are almost of the same height should the other one take off her heels.

Lena, sighed and almost whistled herself, if Winn, hadn't interrupted her before time.

"D.. do you think that is our finance analyst?" He asked looking as the driver pulled her Atlas everki wheeled backpack from the back seat.

"But we're expecting one person not two." Lena, replied as she entered the elevator followed by reluctant Winn. These two are always the first ones to arrive.

"Yeah." Winn, shrugged, confused and curious about the driver and her passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Looks like I got sidetracked there, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention, I know nothing about business world. So bear with me and for give my poor English and writing skills.

"Alex Danvers and Susan Vasquez, here for PPMC"

"Good morning ma'am, there, top floor." The front desk, lady pointed them to the elevator.

"Thanks." Alex, said wheeling her backpack to the elevator. Vas, walking right next to her.

"So we're going to act like, we know nothing about this place?" Vas, asked raising her brows as the elevator door sliding close.

"Exactly. It will be better that way, we're gonna have to learn more about our colleagues this time because if you didn't guess it already, we're gonna be here for a longest of time, but if they know who I am, it won't be easy to know what they really think." She shrugged, as the elevator dinged open on the top floor.

"Argh always up to something, so I gotta not rush into anything, because we are kinda stuck here now?" Vas, asked as they step out of the elevator.

"Exactly! Because I suspect the boss won't appreciate to have her employees hearts broken cause of you." Danvers, whispered as they near Nia's desk.

"Nia Nal." Vasquez, grinned at the other assistant.

"Susan, happy to put a face on the voice." Nia, smiled. These two have been communicating a lot over the phone during the transfer process.

"I thought we agreed on Vasquez or Vas, for you. What changed?" Vas, smirked.

Alex and Nia, both rolled their eye at the other woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Danvers. I have the keys for your new office, I'm sure Mrs. D will be here soon." Nia, said.

"Show us the office please. And while I am not gonna ask you to call me Dan, let's just stick with Alex, please." Danvers, said.

Nia, chuckles. "We're here. If you need anything for now let me know I will try and help. And we have a meeting at 08h30, I will come and get you both when everyone is here. It's an introductory meaning I think." She said as they reach the new office and handed the keys to Alex.

"Thank you Nia." The new comers both said.

**********

"Okay, after the meeting I want us to revisit the records of the last 3 quarters and review the current budgets and how they're planned. The company have been doing well the past two years, but we need to have our own feel. Then we will go from there. I suspect the next few days will be filled with meetings, we may need one on one with the department heads to discuss their budgets. Be ready." Alex, informed her assistant.

"Alright." Vas, said tapping away on her personal IPad.

"Unfortunately the company will only supply us with desktops and laptops, no ipads, guess we will have to use our owns. I will just ask the IT guy to connect us to the company server. I think that is something that needs to be change." Alex, said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Vas, asked.

"Desktops and laptops... " Alex, is interrupted by Nia, popping her head on their office.

"It's time, everyone's already in." Nia, said.

Following Nal, from Alex's office to the boardroom they pass by now filled cubicles. Alex, nods her head to those who happen to lift their heads. Vas, concentrated on her iPad following closely behind Alex, on instinct.

"What are you doing? You gotta put that down for now." Alex, said as they are only few feets away to the boardroom door and she suddenly started to feel nervous. Vas, knowing her friend very well picked up at her nervousness.

She looked up from her iPad, "just try a smile, you will be fine." Vas, whispered, Alex, rolled her eyes as Nia, open the door.

The boardroom is big, there's a long table at the center surrounded by the chairs that are half occupied. Alex's intelligent eyes quickly scanned the room counting the women and men sitting around the table just in one second. The are ten of them and eleven if you add the pulchritudinous woman standing in front of the table. If Alex's eyes spent few more seconds looking at the woman's long legs than she did counting the room's occupants well then it's just a coincidence.

"Alexandra, Susan, welcome to PPMC and also welcome to National City." Kara, said shaking their hands and smiling sweetly at their reaction to their full names. The new comers had entered the room with neutral looks on their faces only for Alex, to grimace before she quickly schooled it back to neutral. Vas, kept her glare and the CEO, wanted to laugh.

"Thank you." Alex and Sue, said in unison.

Kara, smiled and looked to the people around the table. "Colleagues, let's welcome our head of finance Ms. Danvers and her assistant Ms. Vasquez, they are part of our team from now on and forever amen." She said grinning and pointing to the women respectively.

Alex, nodded her head to the group while Vas, waved her hand a hint of smile on her face. 

There was a chorus of "Welcome" from the table.

"Alright! You may find a seat ladies. Okay, on this meeting we are all going to introduce ourselves a little so we know who is who and we have an hour for that before we get back to what we're getting paid for. And this afternoon I want departmental reports for last week as we left in a rush last Friday. So at 2pm, I want them all on my desk. The CEO, said.

"Are we like back in high school now?" Alex, said between her tooth, being only heard by Vas, who chuckles and Winn, who tried to glare at Alex, only for Alex, to wink at him and he was red as a tomato in no time and restless on his sit. Alex, smirked. Lena, snorted, she didn't hear what the CFO said but she definitely witnessed the encounter between these two. Her snort caused Vas, to look up at her and their eyes met and Vasquez, winked at her. Lena, really tried willing herself not to blush.

***Whats with them and winking!?*** Lena, thought.

"And how that went? We see you're not grumpy, meaning you didn't get dumped." Lucy, asked unknown to her that she was saving a girl and Lena, was so thankful, she looked at her boss eager to hear another story about her wife and forget about hot assistant winking at her.

***Okay, hold on! Hot? Where's that coming from now!?*** Lena, thought to herself again. Thankfully her boss started talking before Lena, can dwell on her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes the CEO said dramatically, "I was only late by maybe one minute or less, but I think karma is finally catching up with me. The things I have done to her!." 

Her employees chuckles at her dramatics, everyone was looking at her waiting for a story.

"What have you done to her for Karma, to follow you everywhere?" Sandra, asked always her eyes shining at these stories.

Kara, sighs. "Have I ever told you a story or stories about my late homophobic grandma and cousin? She asked and received a chorus of No's, even from Vasquez, her eyes already shining with laughter.

"So I got married at 22 and I was still at my honeymoon two months later when the old lady decided two die. My paternal grandma and I didn't have a relationship, so when she died I wasn't feeling anything at all.. so when they bring the coffin to the church at the day of funeral every body was crying except me and I could see people were bothered by that and they were shocked by my reaction or the lack of I guess, so I thought mmh, let me just faint..

And in a second boom! Strategically I was down. I felt bad because my wife was wailing now, I think she thought she was losing me. She was only 20 after all, so as she was hugging me while crying I whispered to her, I'm faking it."

Her colleagues were laughing so hard, unknown to them that their boss is not finish yet.

"Same thing happened a year later with my eldest cousin she also died and I had zero relationship with her. All of my other cousins were fainting and carried out of the church.. And I felt left out, so I pretended to faint! And I was carried out too. Fortunately, my wife was prepared this time, so I think she wanted to see how far I could go this time. Then when we were outside, all 4 of us, and some ladies that were attending to us, my youngest cousin decided to faint AGAIN!!.. Then I stood up, pretending to walk, and also drop down on the floor.

When the ladies ran to help me, I think my cousin became jealous, and decided to shake like a possessed person and everyone was running to her and the pastor was called!.. I knew that I couldn't keep up and I surrendered. I could see the way she looked at me that there's more to come... And the commotion was getting out of hand. My wife had to pretend to rush me to the hospital." She finished laughing.

"Why are you not in Hollywood?" Lena, said after the laughter had quieted down.

Kara, shrugged chuckles.

"You, deserve an Oscar for those stunts." James, commented.

"And you wonder why on the floor think you're making up your wife?" Pam, the editor in chief said amused.

"Yeah, until we meet your wife we will never believe she's really." Mike, of sales said.

Kara, laughed amused, "even this ring is not convincing enough?" She asked

"With your acting skills...." Maggie, trailed shaking her head.

*************

"Alright, you always manage to side track me, let's quickly carry on with the meeting! Mike, you go first." The CEO said grinning, eyes still shining with amusement.....


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I took longer to update.

It's only been three months since Alex and Vas, arrived at the company, but so much have changed in the office. The most important the company is doing really well now, but the most interesting is not only the boss has started coming early on the meetings, but she's also glowing and blushing more and more. She doesn't lock herself in her office anymore, she's more active. It's like there's more added energy to the CEO, she's even involved in more events than her employees had ever seen her, she usually send Lena and James to those things.

Speaking of Lena and James. Lena, have these growing and confusing feelings about Vasquez. One minute she feels this unknown but comfortable feeling whenever her eyes meet with those big brown ones of the new assistant and the next she's angry at her, because it seems like Vas, flirts with everyone and Lena, sometimes feels like the other woman is ignoring her and only talks to her when it's work related, which Lena, think it shouldn't be a problem, but it bothers her anyway. On the other side Vas, tries to ignore Lena, because the other girl is always angry at her for unknown reason.

And then, there is James, nothing much has changed about him only his crush for his boss, has just intensified and Winn, being a good friend is worried and once Winn, is worried he becomes nervous and Winn, doesn't like to be nervous and one look from Alex Danvers, is making him nervous enough. So that is why he decided to talk to Lena, about it.

"Hey Lena, have you noticed what I have been noticing?" It's a Wednesday morning, Winn and Lena, always arrive at the same at work.

"What have you noticed?" Lena, asked confused.

"It's getting worse."  
"What is?" Lena, asked patiently.

"James, crush for Kara. Why is he doing this to himself, he knows she's married!"

"Because he's an idiot and he's just jealous, so he's trying really hard." Lena, said rolling her eyes.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Alex's advances towards Kara, I know everyone have." 

"Of cause, I have noticed. She's the only one allowed to close the door behind her, when she gets in Kara's office and she's the only one making Kara, blush every chance she gets." Winn, said as they steps into the elevator.

"That's the why he's so jealous. I mean he's been trying to make Kara, blush for almost three years, but Alex, achieves that in just less than three months and without even really trying. It's like Kara, is not noticing his advances or she's ignoring him deliberately. Lena, said

"Talk some sense into him, he will listen to you. You're his ex, after all." Winn, side eyed her.

Lena, chuckles "there's a reason, we're not still together. It's impossible to talk sense into him."

"Okay, we will try together." Winn, said as they stepped out of the elevator.

\------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------

Lena, didn't mention it to Winn, but she's more worried about serious things than James, crush for the boss and I definitely not worried about Maggie's stupid crush for Alex.  
Lena, is the one who's been working closely with Alex, since she arrived. And Lena, has become to like her, like a little sister. Alex, is very smart, she's a genius, and Lena, understands now how Alex, at her age has become the most respected financial analyst. Because Lena cares about Alex, she had tried to talk to her.

™™™™ Three weeks after Alex and Vas, arrived at the  
company. "Danvers?" Lena, had asked.

"Yes?" Alex, said looking up from her computer.

"Three weeks ago when you were introducing  
yourself, you said, you were married to  
a beautiful woman, and I believed you, you have  
a beautiful ring by the way." Lena, smiled

"Yes, I am married to the love of my life." 

"Then please just stop distracting our boss, Alex,  
she's married just like you. James, attempts are  
better because she seems to not notice the guy  
at all or she's able to ignore him, but with you, I  
don't know how long she's going to resist." Lena,  
ranted.

"Relax Lena, I'm just entertaining myself, nothing  
serious. Wait! Olsen, has a thing for my.... my  
boss? Alex, asked.

Lena, looked at her with raised brow, "You know  
Maggie, has a thing for you too right? Maybe you  
should entertain yourself with her instead of a  
married woman."

"She would be hurt and she's definitely not my  
type." Alex, smirked.

Lena, shakes her head. "You aware, if you  
continue this game, four people will be hurt right?  
Your wife, Kara and her wife and yourself." 

"You care about her, don't you, the boss?" Alex,  
asked.

"Yeah, just like I care for you." Lena, said.

"Why?"

"You're asking why I care for you or why I'm not  
scared of you like everyone else?" Lena, smirked. 

"Listen, I respect you very much, but you're just a  
kid and I happened to like you. To me unlike your  
assistant, you're not as scary." Lena, said.

"You're scared of Vasquez!? Is that why you're  
always angry at her? And I am not a kid for god  
sake, I'm a married woman!" Alex, was shocked.

"We're not going to talk about that!" Lena, said  
as she walk to the door.

"You are luck because I kinda like you too, that's  
why you still have your head attached to your  
neck!" Alex, said grinning.

Lena, laughed and left the office. ™™™™™

Lena, is worried because she, herself can't deny the chemistry between these two women, and she knows everyone in the office sees it too. After Lena, talked with Alex, those weeks ago, she decided to just watch as Alex, turn the boss's office life up side down. She's saying office life because she doesn't want to believe that their "relationship" extends to outside of the office too, at least she hopes it doesn't for the sake of their wives.

***************

"So Danvers, I will need you to borrow me your assistant, she's familiar with those people, she will be helpful as I cannot take you." Kara, said at the meeting.

"No. That's the whole three days, and Vas and I, have a lot to sort out before the end of this month." Alex, said she had talk about this with Kara, but the boss now decided to bring it at the meeting.

"I know that, but I need her with me. She knows the people there better as I cannot take you with me. I'm sure you're capable of working alone for three days." Kara, said with raised eyebrow.

"Of cause I am, but there's a reason I have an assistant. She's mine, you have yours!" Alex, almost snapped.

"Umh I can go with you boss." James, offered, Alex, glared at him before she said "No."

Kara, narrowed her eyes at her CFO, while Lena, is trying not to laugh. It seems like Alex, want the boss to be alone at Metropolis.

"But I want to go, what do you mean "no"? James, asked annoyed by Danvers.

"I mean no. I don't care what you want, but the company needs you here Mr. Olsen." Danvers, said coldly.

"She's right Jimmie, I'm sure Pam, will need you with her Monday. But Ms. Danvers, who's paying your assistant?

"The company." Alex, said almost rolling her eyes.

"And who's company is this?" Kara, raised her eyebrow challengingly.

Alex, narrowed her eyes but didn't answer.

"I thought so." Kara, smirked.

Okay that is very rare for Kara, to play boss, card especially to her employees, she always treat them as her equals. Maybe Alex, went too far, but Lena, saw it in Alex's eyes this is not over. And Lena, wondered what will the Danvers girl do next.

During the argument Lena, had sneaked a glance at the subject of the topic. Vas, was watching with something like amusement in her face. She didn't seem shocked when Kara, pulled a boss card only she looked interested in what Alex, would say next. She looked disappointed when Alex, didn't say anything, but she smirked.

Lena, wondered what the other girl knows, that the rest of the office doesn't know.

"Vas, book us a plane and a hotel, we're leaving Sunday afternoon. Nia, you'll be working for Danvers, till we get back." Kara, said and left the boardroom. Alex, went after her.

"What do you know, that we don't?" Maggie, asked Vasquez, apparently she had noticed her too during the argument.

"That Alex, never let anyone pull the boss card on her and we have worked for Cat Grant and Max Lord. Maybe she finally found her match." Vas, said smirking.

"Or she's just in love." James, snarled

"Ohw believe me, she's in love with her wife."

"She doesn't look at Kara, like a married woman." James, said bitterly.

"Don't be so bitter now Olsen, let's get outta here." Mike, said.

Others laughed at him.

"Hey Vas, are you going to need a lift to airport on Sunday? I can take you." Lena, heard Lucy, say as she walked out of the boardroom , and for some reason her stomach dropped...


	5. Chapter Five

"Danvers." Kara, said closing the door behind her.

"Yes, boss?" Alex, replied without looking up from her laptop.

"I didn't see you go to lunch today." Kara, stated moving in front of Alex's desk..

"I was busy. What can I do for you, boss?" Alex, asked still not looking up from the screen. Earlier that morning she was mad at Kara, for pulling a boss card on her. Alex, had wanted to go confront her when she had left the boardroom, but she decided against it in the last moment knowing that Kara, was expecting her to react. So she decided to make her squirm at the lack of action. Now Alex, was not mad anymore, she just decided to punish her a little.

"Are you avoiding me?" Kara, asked moving to the side of Alex's desk.

"No, why would I do that?" She, said not looking up still, though it was physically hurting her not to look at the CEO.

Kara, sighed and closed Alex's laptop "look at me please." She begged.

Alex, huffed "I'm working here!" She said finally looking up. Kara, would have taken her serious if her soft eyes didn't betray her annoyed voice.

"There beautiful!" Kara, grinned leaning against Alex's desk, her leg, touching Alex's.

Alex, tried not blush.

"I'm leaving the office early today." Kara, said

"Do you have a meeting somewhere this afternoon?" Alex, done resisting her boss now, she pulled her between her thighs and let her seat on her lap.

Kara, buried her face in Alex's neck and sighed. "No, I'm taking my wife on an ice cream date tonight." She said biting a little on Alex's neck. Alex, gasps and closed her eyes.

"Mhm sounds lovely. You must really love your wife then." Alex, said burying her nose on Kara's hair. She sighs feeling content, she loves holding her boss like this in the middle of working hours.

"I love her more than life itself." Kara, said and licked and bit a little harder this time at the same spot. She smiled at the reaction she received. She untangled herself from Alex, went for the door and left...

*********

Kara's phone beeped as she locked her office door, she checked the message, it's from her wife. She grinned as she read; 

My Lexie ❤; Drive safe to home. I love you more than life itself. 

Wifey ❤; Thanks love, come back to me soon and I love you too so much.

My Lexie ❤; 😘

Kara, put her phone back into her purse as she went for the elevator all smiles.

"Hey boss heading home already? Lucy, asked as she step out the elevator.

"Yes, I'm going home. Don't even think about going after me, I will know." Kara, smirked

"Are you spying on us now?" Lucy, asked.

"No, I just see where others can't see."

What, are you a god?" Lucy, asked widening her eyes.

Kara, laughed as the elevator door slide closed before she can answer, not that she was going to answer that anyway.

\--------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

"Babe, I'm home!" Alex, called as she closed and locked the door before stepping out of her hills. When she didn't get the answer she followed the smell of the food to the kitchen, her wife is the stirring on the pan and swaying as she listened to the music through her earphones. Alex, stood there and watch her with a loving smile.  
When Kara, turned around, she grinned when she saw her wife and walk up to her. She put her hands around Alex's waist, while Alex, snaked hers around her wife's neck. They pushed closer to one another. 

"Hi." Alex, said kissing her wife and Kara, smiled to the kiss.

"Hi, how was your day?" Kara, asked still holding her wife closer.

"Productive, I think in the next financial year we will be able to hire more people and raised the current employees salaries with success... Alex, paused s if thinking about something, ohw and my boss was an ass to me today." She said the last part grimacing.

"That's good, not the part where your boss was an ass. What she done to you anyway?" The wife, asked.

"She's going to still my assistant for three days next week and can you believe the asshole actually pulled a boss card on me?" Alex, said feigning annoyance.

Kara, widened her eyes, "she did? But I'm sure she had valid reason." She said

"I don't care, Vas, is my assistant, she has a load of work already, if the boss is going to occasionally use her too, I will need to draft a new contract terms." Alex, said grinning and kissed her wife's nose. "It smells nice here, what'd you cook honey?" She asked.

***No free pass then, I feel sorry for your boss, wife*** Kara, thought to herself, wondering what she has gotten herself into.

"I cooked pasta with vodka sauce and shrimp. Go change, it will be ready in five and then we're going to take a walk to the ice cream parlor." Kara, said kissing her wife's forehead.

"Okay, I love you." Alex, said  
"I love you too so much."

*****************

"Babe, I have to go now." Kara, said. She knows she should be used to this by now having to deal with it every Sunday for almost three years and today is another Sunday that they had to separate just for another few days. Alex, is clinging onto her, her face buried deep in Kara's neck. Kara, hates to see her badass wife like this, but it always makes her love her wife just a little more if that's even possible. Alex, hates saying goodbyes especially to her wife.

"I don't want you to leave me, what am I going to do all alone here?" Alex, mumbled into her wife's neck and tightening her grip on her. If her colleagues could see her now, they would doubt that, this girl was their stoic CFO, she's wearing black hot shorts, black printed t-shirt and black low nike sneakers with red flannel tied around her waist. She looks like she's seventeen again.

"Please babe, I will be back before you know it." Kara, said as she gently pulled her reluctant wife away from her. She kissed her forehead and then her lips. Right that moment Vas, who was watching at a distance called telling them it's time to leave.

"I will always come back for you, I love you Alexandra."

"I love you Kara,,," Alex, said a single tear finally falling from her eyes. She's extra emotional today.

Kara's heart broke as she remembers the first time she left her wife in New York, when she was moving here to National City. "Drive safe home for me please, I will call you as soon as we land okay?." She said kissing her wife one last time and ran after Vasquez.

"I screwed up." Kara, said as she catch up with Vas.

"What?" Vas, asked

"It is her first time to be alone here in National City, in New York, she has you, Sam and Ruby." Kara, said.

"I'm sure she's gonna make you pay for that." Vas, smirked.

"Of cause, that woman enjoys putting a dent on my bank account." Kara, said fondly.

*************

Alex, decided to buy a pizza, on her way back. So here she's parking her car outside the pizza shop and she slips on her sun glasses before stepping out of the car unaware of the people around the shop turning their eyes and heads to her. Yes, National City is full of rich people but there are few to none of those people driving sport cars, and they're definitely not teenagers.

So when a teenage girl, steps out of the 2019 bmw i8, everyone is shocked because they were at least expecting a middle aged rich man or woman, definitely not a highschooler teenager. The girl was confidently walking towards the shop's entrance, looking down on her phone screen.

Lena, Maggie, Winn and James, were one of the onlookers, they were sitting on the outside table of the shop, Maggie, was the first to see the car others heard her gasped and looked at where she was looking.

"Who gives a teenage girl such expensive car to just drive around!?" Winn, said 

"Except that is not a teenage girl, and definitely not driving papa's car." Lena, said.

"My heart is about to stop, that is Danvers!" Maggie, said dramatically holding her hand over her heart.

Lena, chuckles while James and Winn, take a real look at the girl, it's true, it's Danvers, their very scary CFO, who's now looking like just any high schooler, they were so used to her wearing suits and high hills, even on Fridays where everyone wears casual, she's never really casual. This was new.

"How rich exactly is she?" James, asked as Danvers, entered the shop.

"Apparently, very." Maggie, said.

After few minutes Alex, stepped out of the shop and look around for a place to wait for her order. She sported her colleagues as Lena, waved at her. She walked the short distance to them.

"Hey guys." Alex, greeted.

They all greeted back as Alex, take a seat next to Winn.

"You're a teenager, when you're not scaring people." Winn, said, Alex, glared at her.  
"Ohw my god, you're a scary teenager!" He said laughing. Alex, slapped him at the back of his head. 

"Awsh! That hurt." He, said dramatically and others laughed at him.

"You've a nice ride there Danvers." Maggie, said, looking at the direction of the car.

"Thanks Sawyer, but it's my wife's and I'm not always allowed to touch it. If you can keep a secret, you can test drive it around while I'm waiting for my order." Alex, said she knows about the other woman's crush for her and she likes that she never made a move on her because she's married. Alex, also knows that Maggie, likes cars and loves bikes, she would die if she ever see Alex's bike.

"Seriously!? But what if...?" Maggie, said excitedly and trailed at the thought of the other woman's wife.

"Don't worry, I just dropped her at the airport few minutes ago. You can drive right?" Alex, challenged

"Off cause thanks. You guys want a ride?" Maggie, asked the others.

"Yes!" James and Winn, said and followed Maggie,. Lena, shook her head. 

"I will get a ride home good thing, I didn't drive here" Lena, said and smirked .

"I didn't offer that." Alex, said as she's left alone with Lena, and Alex, will not lie she's more comfortable with the Luther, girl.

"You'll drive me, anyway." 

"You're such a bully, where's Vas, when I need her!" Alex, said dramatically.

"Probably fucking with Lucy." Lena, mumbled.

"Jealous much?" Alex, asked

"What?" Lena, asked confused.

"You like her, that's why you're always angry at her." Alex, stated.

"I'm not gay!" Lena, snapped

"It's okay." Alex, said soothingly and they sat with silence...


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me about this chapter...

Lena, had been thinking about what Alex, had implied on Sunday at that pizza cafe. After that Alex, had really drove her home, when Maggie and the boys had came back from their ride. Alex, didn't say anything else in their way to Lena's apartment and Lena, didn't say anything either. They drove in comfortable silent, but Lena, didn't like the way Alex, would look at her like she knows something about Lena, that Lena, doesn't know about herself.

"What!?" She had snapped at Alex, again. Alex, had just smiled and shrugged.

"See you tomorrow at work, Luther." Alex, had said as Lena, stepped out of the car at her apartment.

Thinking back Lena, had never had to question her sexuality before not even for a single moment, not even when she'd get flustered by just one wink from a certain assistant. Yes, Lena, was confused about what she was actually feeling when it comes to Vasquez, but she never thought it was that kind of attraction, because Lena, is "straight" after all.   
Yes, the other woman had everything that Lena, would find appealing had she been a man. 

***I can't be gay now, or am I bisexual? Nope I can't be experiencing this now, I'm too old for this, I'm almost thirty for God's sake. I need to focus on my work and forget about this. Damn you Alex, what have you done!?*** Lena, thought.

Only Lena, didn't forget about anything, and she found herself thinking more and more about Vasquez. What it would be like to be with the gorgeous assistant, does Susan, think what Alex, think of Lena, too? Lena, was so confused. 

That Monday she made a point to focus on her work and avoid the woman who had awakened this confusion for her. She had been in conference call the whole morning, and Alex, being the temporarily boss in Kara's absence, it was easy to avoid her, the other woman had barely left her office for lunch break. When Lena, saw the HR head Sandra, entering the temp. boss's office with a stack of papers, she new she will be able to successfully avoid Danvers for today.

"Winn." Lena, said entering his office.

"Yes?.... you look rather more tired than this morning." Winn, said looking up at his friend with raised eyebrow.

"Guess thinking too much is tiring after all." 

"What got you thinking so much?"

"Alex, something she said to me yesterday." Lena, answered.

"What did she say?" Winn, asked.

"Uhm... do you think I like girls?" Lena, asked, she's tired of thinking about this alone, she had to hear what her friend had to say. Lena, would have just asked Maggie, about this she knows these things better than Winn, but Maggie, would probably asked more questions that Lena, have no answers for. So she will settle for Winn's opinion for now.

"I wouldn't be surprised, seeing that your relationships with men doesn't last. Wait did Alex, asked you out?" Winn, said and asked curiously.

"Alex Danvers, asked you out!?" James, asked catching the tail of Winn's question.

"What? No! She's just think I'm interested in someone else, another girl." Lena, said looking confused once more.

"But you're not gay, right?" James, asked wide eyed.

"No, I don't know. This is so confusing." Lena, said putting her forehead on Winn's desk.

"I say if there's a girl you like, you should ask her out, no big deal right." Winn, said trying to comfort his friend.

"She's not gay, Winn, she dated me remember?" James, said not liking this.

"She might be bisexual or whatever." Winn, said.

"Please, stop talking about me like I'm not here." Lena said.

"Yeah, we should support her not try to tell her what she is or what she's not.".Winn, said.

*************

That afternoon Alex, is packing her backpack, preparing to go home it's 06h45 already. When she heard a knock on her office, she wondered who it was, because she thought her colleagues had already went home by half past five. 

"Mr. Olsen, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, it's way past working hour.." Alex, said when she saw James, at her office door.

"Danvers, no we can talk while walking." James said adjusting her laptop bag as he waited for Alex, to lock her office.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about that can not wait.?" Danvers, asked wheeling her backpack and headed to the elevator.

"I know you rich people are used to getting anything you want, you're already have Kara, wrapped around your finger, now stop confusing Lena, not everyone is gay here." James, said as they enter the elevator.

***Ah straight to the point and no sugar coating, I like that. But rude, very bad Olsen.*** Alex, thought.

Alex, looked at James, "You think I have the boss, wrapped around my fingers?" She asked, smirking.

"Why else would she let a newbie to take control when she's not here? You don't know anything about this company." James, said rolling his eyes.

"You're very wrong Mr. Olsen. I know this company more than You, will ever dream of. I even know what your payslip looks like and you don't. You're way out of your depth here Mr. Olsen. I suggest next time to keep your thoughts to yourself, you'll look even more stupid." Alex, said pining James, with her glare, that caused James to shrink back into a corner of a moving elevator.

"Maybe you should drop this stupid crush you have for the boss, before you start acting like you care about your ex-girlfriend." Alex, said as the elevator slide open and she stepped out leaving James, pressed against the corner of the elevator. James, can't believe he's completely backed in a corner by the same woman he'd thought was just a high schooler just yesterday.

Alex, rushed to her car, eager to get home so she could skype with her wife.

\----------------------- ------------------------ -------------------- --------------------  
It's almost lunch Tuesday, Alex entered Lena's office without knocking and closed the door behind herself. Lena, looked up from the papers she was signing.

"Ever heard about that thing called knocking?" Lena, asked.

"My IQ was too high for me to stick with the basics. My cousin, still locks her door up to this date, when I'm around." Alex, smirked and shrugged, sitting on a chair opposite Lena.

Lena, rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day." Lena, said seriously referring to Sunday's events.

"Don't worry about it... You remember when I said I cared about you? Alex, waited for Lena, to nod and continued. I meant it. I didn't mean to confuse you about what I said, I'm so sorry I did." Alex, said sincerely.

Lena, furrowed her brows, "I didn't tell you about my confusion, is that your IQ thingy that you know? She asked with raised eyebrows.

Alex, chuckles "no, but your boyfriend told me to stop confusing you." Alex, said.

"Boyfriend?" Lena, asked confused.

"Olsen." Alex, said simply.

"I wasn't even talking to him. What exactly did he said?" Lena, asked.

"I think he doesn't draw a line between work and personal life. I think he's confused as much as he think you're confused. He does not like me very much, he actually think I manipulated Kara, to hold this position while she's gone..." Alex, listed not actually repeating James, words, but analyzing him.

"What did you tell him?" Lena, was curious.

"Agreed with him that rich bitches always gets what they want because they work damn hard for it and told him that he can't have both so he must pick one, You or Kara." Alex, chuckles.

"Did he told you to do the same, pick Your wife or Kara?" Lena, raised her brow at the younger woman.

"He was not stupid enough." Alex, grinned.

"Our profession, we deal with changes every day or hour and we deal with those changes exceptionally, but it's different when it comes to our personal lives, we get terrified and confused and that is normal. I'm saying what your feeling right now is relevant but denial is not an option." Alex, said suddenly changing the topic back to Lena.

"I never felt anything like this before for anyone and yet I don't know what I'm really feeling when it comes to her, but it's different." Lena, said frowning.

"You will figure it all out, there's no pressure. Now let's go have some lunch, stop fantasizing about my assistant." Alex, joked.

"It's not funny Alex..." Lena, said and got interrupted by the ringing of Alex's phone. Lena, looked at it as it sat on top of her desk and she pried at the contact profile picture for the incoming call, she was a little shocked because the blonde haired woman that buried their face on Alex's hair in the picture looked so strikingly familiar although she couldn't clearly see the face.

"Love of my life." Alex, answered the phone already grinning, she looked at Lena, who's is looking at her like she's trying to figure something out. Alex, just rolled her eyes at her.

Lena, watch as Alex, becoming soft and softer as she continued to flirt and declare her love for the caller and how much she's going crazy because is missing her. She surmise that it's her wife. Now Lena, was interested.

"Your wife is a blond.? Lena, asked curiously as soon as Alex, finished with the call.

"I told you, I had a type." Alex, said shrugging.

Lena, hummed now she's equally curious about Alex's wife as she is about Kara's.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Danvers, you said you have an announcement, get to it we don't have all day." 

Alex, glared at her boss, she knows Kara's bitter because she had refused to tell her about this announcement before hand. Alex, didn't say anything for a moment, after glaring at her boss. She looked down at her iPad for a few moments.

Alex Danvers, is the only person here who's not afraid to challenge the young CEO. Kara, is the sweetest boss everyone could wish for, but she doesn't like to be challenged by her employees unless it's "relevant", but Alex, seems to challenge her in everything. Maybe it's because Alex, is the youngest in the office excluding Nia, who's younger than a few months than her, and some few interns.

"Thanks boss, for giving me this opportunity." Alex, said and smile sweetly.

Maybe it is that smile, that always makes Kara, weak to do anything against Danvers. Kara, just nods apprehensively.

"Alright colleagues, as you all know we're approaching the end of the second quarter and every quarter my office is expected to do a presentation before the board. Vasquez and I, have been preparing for this since our first day, especially because it will be our first in this company. It's unfortunate that I will not be present for this presentation..." Alex, paused and looked around, her eyes briefly locked with the blues of her boss bofore quickly diverting them to the brown ones of her assistant.

Kara, knows Alex, more than anyone else in this world, she knows her more than Alex, knows herself. So Kara, does not comment, she waits for Alex, to continue although she knows whatever was coming next she will not like it, if the subtly nervous look on Alexandra Danvers's eyes tell anything. She knows she's making Alex, more nervous for not reacting. They're terrifyingly know each other so well.

"What do you mean, you will not be present for the presentation?" Vas, asked with farrowed eyebrows. She's usually knows almost all of Alex's plans and schedule.

"I have to attend a conference in Washington DC, that week." Alex, announced.

"I thought it was to be the week before the board?" Kara, questioned sternly.

"It was moved to the last week of the month, which makes it clutch with the board. I forwarded you the email with the details last night." Danvers, said biting her bottom lip, she knows what happened to the said email , because she made sure Kara, didn't see it.

Kara, pursed her lips. This is not the first time her own wife played her with the email thing, but it's Kara's fault she doesn't always double check her read recipients especially when her wife had came near her laptop.

"So what's your plan?" The CEO, asked calmly. The room is so quiet, others knows not to interfere between these two. In reality they should have discussed this in Kara's office, but the genius CFO, knows she more "safer" here.

"Vasquez, will do the presentation on my behalf. And uhm, it will be good for the company if you Mrs. Prince, would come with me to Washington dc. I want you to come with me, I will need your support." Alex, said locking eyes with those blue ones she loves so much.

Kara, knows in that moment that it is not the CFO, asking for a support from her boss, but it's Alex Prince Danvers, asking her wife. Kara's eyes softened, but before she could say anything, she heard James speak first.  
"I know Ms. Danvers, you're high up there in the hierarchy of this company, but to undermine the board like that is not the way to go." James, said.

"How do you think I'm undermining the board Mr. Olsen?" Danvers, asked calmly.

"You're going to let an assistant to do the important presentation." He said and glared at Winn, who's kicking him under the table.

"She's my assistant, Mr. Olsen, do you know what that means?" 

"It means she should be bringing you coffee not presenting before the board." James, bited.

In the corner of her eye, Alex, saw Kara, wanted to interfere, but she just lifted her hand to stop her without moving her eyes away from Olsen. On the other side Vasquez, was glaring at James, if looks could kill, Olsen would be dead by this moment. Sandra, as the head of HR, she wanted to intervene too, but stopped when she noticed Alex's gesture to stop Kara. Sandra, was more afraid for James, future in the company if the man carried on like this. She's the only one who knows about Kara and Alex's relationship, except for Vas and Nia, of course.

Sandra, hates the arrogance of the tall man, just because he's Kara's friend, he thinks he's entitled to protect the company, which of course is not a bad thing to do only if he was doing it right and for good reasons. His crush for Kara and jealous make him a bitter man. The sad thing is that the woman he's always provoking and jealous of is practically his boss. But he doesn't know that of course.

"That is your mistake Mr. Olsen, she's my assistant not my coffee girl. There is a reason I pay her more than you Mr. Olsen, get paid in this company. It's so sad that you Mr. Olsen, think I'm the one undermining the board, while you're undermining your very own colleague. I'm getting really tired of your nasty comments towards me and my assistant. The last time we spoke I told you not to open your mouth unless you have something smart to say." Alex, said voice calm and commanding as ever.

Winn, was more terrified for his friend more than James, was for himself. To Maggie and others it finally makes sense the life style of the said assistant, they've always wondered how Vasquez, makes more money. They had thought maybe she was coming from those rich families. What they don't know is that Vas, is not just Danvers's assistant but also a manager of Alex's side business. Now they are left wondering how come an assistant, is paid more than a head of creative art of one of the biggest companies in the country.

"You don't..." 

"I don't what Mr. Olsen!?" Alex, interrupted sharply, causing Nia and Winn, to jump in shock. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Okay, you two that's enough." Kara, finally said with authority.   
"Danvers, I have a wife, you can't whisk me away every time you feel like it, you know that right?" Kara, ask with a quirked eyebrow, trying to break the tension.

"I'm more concerned about this company than your wife, and I'm sure a pair of very expensive shoes would get you out of trouble easily. I'm sure you can afford those than dealing with an angry wife." Alex, said cooly trying not to smirk.

"At this point I'm sure, I'm more broke than a third year student in college, but I think that would do.." Kara, said and Alex, smiled victoriously. "But I think I will just offer her a deal, she already promised me two buy me two dresses this weekend, so I will just let her buy me only one, the one that I have been budgeting for the last three months." Kara, grinned.

Alex, almost narrowed her eyes at this and protest but she remembered where she's. She's sure she's never promise such things, but here her wife shows her who's actually the boss.   
"Right, but don't you think it's unfair to her, because you're the one leaving her behind?" Alex, attempted weakly.

"Ohw you don't know half the things she had done to me last night only, she deserves this." Kara, smirked.

Sandra, rolled her eyes at their pretense, at first she didn't understand why they would want to hide their relationship, but she figured it out they work better with them separating their personal lives to their professional ones. If everyone knew about their relationship it wouldn't be easier for them to draw that thin line between these roles. And Sandra, would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their banter. She admires their love for each other.

"How long are you going to be in DC?" Nia, asked

"The conference start on Monday and end Thursday. I think we will be on our way back by Friday, if you're concerned about that hospital charity event that Saturday. I will bring her back, don't worry." Alex, answered to Nia, knowingly.

**********************

It's a Tuesday, the week before the conference week. Alex, have been not feeling so well since Sunday. She had lost appetite too. Her wife have been beging her to see a doctor, but Alex, was too stubborn. When Kara, woke up this morning with her wife emptying her stomach in the bathroom. Kara, had picked her phone and called the only doctor she knows would drop everything to speak to her especially when she calls so early in the morning.

Sam Arias, had told Kara, that the symptoms are all of the appendicitis or it might be a food poisoning or just a flue. She had suggested that they see the doctor sooner so if it's appendicitis it can be removed before it caused more damage. The stubborn wife had insisted that she's fine after emptying her stomach. 

"I'm taking you to Dr. Reid, after lunch. I don't care if you feel better or not, you need to be checked out." Kara, said to her wife that morning, parking her car in her spot. She had insisted on driving Alex, to work today she wouldn't allow her to drive no matter how better she said she felt.

A very grumpy Alex, just nodded her head and exited the car without a word. The only sign that shows Alex Danvers, is not so well today is that her usually high heels are replaced with a white sneakers. She looks gorgeous as ever though. Kara thought to herself as she watch her wife go inside.

+++

The time was a little past eleven o'clock, Kara's discussing the details of the coming charity event with Lena, in her office when a very frantic Susan, entered her office.. "Kara!"  
Kara, was already up before Vas, said anything else, at least she remember to grab her purse and toss it to Vasquez. "Start my car now!" She commanded and raced to Alex's office. 

Vasquez, catch the tossed purse and raced to the elevator. While in the elevator she searched for the car keys.   
Lena, on the other side was frozen on the seat. She came to her senses one minute later and she was alone in her boss's office, she jumped into action and sprinted to Alex's office. Half way there she met with Kara, who was carrying Alex, bridal style. "What happened?" Lena, asked panicking.

"She's sick, I'm taking her to Tri-Memorial." Kara, shouted racing impressively considering she's carrying someone and on high heels.

"Is she going to be okay!?" Asked one of the interns horrified, to see Ms. Danvers, like that.

"I hope so." Lena, answered absently. Honestly she didn't know what was wrong with Alex.   
Lena, remembered to lock Kara's office and went to Alex's and done the same. She left the keys to Nia, and went to lock hers. When she went for an elevator Maggie and Winn, were already outside her office.

"What's going on, what happened?" Maggie, asked worry evident on her voice.

"I don't know, it's Alex. They're taking her to Tri-Memorial, I'm following them. I will call you when I found out whats wrong with her. Make sure everyone does their work!" Lena, told her friends and entered the elevator.

+++

"Hi, I am Lena Luther, my colleague was admitted here by other colleagues ten or twenty minutes earlier can I see her Alexandra Danvers?" Lena, asked politely

"Mrs. Danvers, is that way on the waiting room. You can wait with them." Said the girl behind the counter.

"Thanks." Lena, said and it hit her that moment, that she's about to meet Alex's wife.  
***Okay Danvers, let's see what have you got..*** Lena, thought. She almost felt bad for being excited to see Alex's wife while she didn't know what's wrong with Alex. Lena, entered the waiting room only to see a pacing Kara, Vasquez, was sitting calmly on the chair.

"How is she? What happened?" Lena, asked, sitting next to Vasquez. She's sure Kara, didn't even noticed her arrival.

"Appendix, they just took her to the OR." Susan, said a contrast to a frantic woman a thirty minutes ago. Lena, sigh in relief, as she knows she will be okay. 

Lena, looked around hoping to see a certain someone. She assumed that maybe Mrs. Danvers, is talking to the doctors somewhere....


	8. Chapter Eight

Samantha Arias is a mother to a beautiful eleven year-old smart girl Ruby Arias. The 30 year-old trauma surgeon, was shocked when she received that call from Kara, that morning because she was already planning a surprise visit that same day. Ruby, had been missing her aunties.   
Sam, had to pay extra to change their plane tickets and get the early morning flight to National City. Her daughter was so excited, she didn't even mind to wake up that early considering she's not a morning person.

Upon their arrival in National City, Sam, found a taxi to Alex and Kara's place. Thanks gee, Kara, had given Sam, the spare keys the last time she was here. Ruby, couldn't wait she begged her mom, so they could go and surprise them in their work place. They changed to a similar comfortable clothes. 

It was ten to twelve when they park Alex's bmw outside Prince Publishing and Media Company.   
"Good day, I'm Sam and this is my daughter Ruby, we're here for PPMC." Sam, greeted the receptionist.

"Good day, uhm there, top floor." The girl pointed the elevator and smiled politely. ***I wonder who are they here for?*** the girl thought to herself.

In the elevator, "excited?" Sam, asked grinning at her daughter.

"Yes!" Ruby, said enthusiastically.

The elevator dinged open, Sam and Ruby, stepped out.

Nia's desk was the closest to the elevator so when she saw the model like woman with a kid that Nia, assumed was between eleven and twelve years old. They are wearing casual similar close. The older woman is wearing gray sweatpants, white t-shirt and white canvas low top sneakers, her long brown hair are in a low ponytail. ***wow She's gorgeous*** Nia, thought and looked at the younger girl, she's wearing nike top to bottom, her sweatpants is black, white t-shirt with big nike on the chest, black and white nike sneakers her equally long wavy hair are all over her little shoulders.

The young girl almost looks so familiar.  
"Hi, I'm Nia, how can I help you." Nia, greeted the two visitors.

"Hi Nia, I'm Sam and this is my daughter Ruby." Sam, said shaking Nia's hand.

"Haaa I knew you looked familiar, I've seen a lot of your pictures Ruby! Nia, said excitedly, it's so great to finally meet you two both." She said before remembering that Alex, is in the hospital and Sam, doesn't know yet, she frowned.

"Is Alex and Kara in, can you please show us their office?" Sam, asked feeling her daughter's impatience.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Kara and Vas, took Alex, to Tri-Memorial about 30 minutes ago, she collapsed in her office."

"What!?" It was Ruby, who shouted before she sprinted after her mother to the elevator again, leaving behind the stares of her aunt's employees.

Nia, can't believe she actually finally saw the Sam and famous Ruby. ***Is everyone have to be this gorgeous in this family?*** she thought.

"Okay, who's that lady with the kid?" Maggie, asked she waited the elevator to close first before approaching Nia, Lucy and Winn, trailing behind her. Others are glancing in her desk with interest from their cubicles.

Nia, chuckles ***This office with gossip!***

"Owh that is Sam and Ruby, Alex's family." Nia, said vaguely and dramatically, she already knows this will be the next false rumour circulating around.

"Of course she married a model!" Lucy, exclaimed behind Maggie, passing the rumour already. Whispers started at the cubicles.

"A doctor in fact." Nia, corrected. Not bothering correcting Lucy. This time Nia, has a hand in office rumours.

**************

Twenty-five minutes, Lena, have been sitting here twenty-five minutes, Kara, have been pacing the whole time. No one rocks high heels like her boss, Lena, complemented in her head. Next to her Vasquez, was a definition of calm, the only thing that hinted that the other woman was maybe nervous too, was a slight tapping of fingers on her lap.

Lena, was barely holding herself not to ask where the hell is this Mrs. Danvers. Lena, also assume that Kara's more stressed because someone collapsed at work and she didn't see it coming and that person had to be Alex, the woman Kara, has the softest of spot for. 

***I wonder how she's feeling to meet Alex's wife, knowing the unholy things she does with Alex, behind their closed office doors.*** Lena, thought sadly, as much as she loves Kara and Alex, and can not deny the connection between them, Lena, is still do not approve of their relationship. They're married for fuck sakes and they claim to love their respective wives.

Fucking finally! Lena, saw movements from the corner of her eye and at the same time Vasquez, jumped on her feet and throw herself to the new comer and the other woman impressively catch Vas, with ease considering the force and the girl's slender figure.

"You're here.." Lena, heard Vasquez, muffled voice against the new comer's shoulder, whom Lena, surmise is the Mrs. Danvers, she had been waiting for. 

"Of course I'm here, and you two are in trouble. Why didn't you call me?" Lena, watched with interest as the woman talk with Vas and looked at Kara, with raised eyebrows. Now that the embrace is over Lena, actually take a good look at the woman.   
***wow, are all the girls in Alex's life have to be this hot? Is she a model? Alex, never said what her wife was actually doing.*** Lena, thought.

"She's been doing that, since they took Alex, to the OR and that was almost fifty minutes ago." Lena, heard Vas, telling the new comer and pointing at a still pacing Kara. Kara, has yet to notice Lena, let alone the other new comer.

The new comer nodded her head, "I drove Al's car here, can you please get Rubs, for me, I left her in the car outside." The woman asked, politely.

"Of course, I will get her. Please just deal with her." Vas, whispered pointing at kara, again.

Just like that Vas, was out of the room. ***No introductions then.*** Lena, thought as she watched with interest as the new woman approaches the unsuspecting Kara. The woman didn't say anything, she just pulled Kara, in her arms, halting her pacing. Lena, watched curiously as Kara, buries her face in the woman's collarbone.

"She said it hurts too much and I couldn't do anything, she collapsed on me Sammy!" Kara, said almost as if she's feeling the pain, or perhaps she does.

"I know honey, she will be okay I promise." Sam, consoles her friend.

Kara, seems to trust her, they broke the hug and looked at each other's eyes. "You're here? How did you..."

"How did I know, because you didn't call me?" The woman asked sarcastically.

"Well I called you first thing this morning...." Kara, cut herself short when she saw a doctor.

"Doc, how is she, is she okay, can we see her?" Kara, bombard the doctor with questions, seemingly to be momentarily forgetting about the woman next to her.

"Yes, yes, follow me. The doctor said. 

Lena, avoided the fact that Kara and Mrs. Danvers, seems to know each other and friendly. She also avoided the fact that everyone is acting like she's not here. ***Perhaps I'm invisible*** she, thought.  
What Lena, is not going to avoid and allow is that she's not going to let Kara, do anything stupid not today, and definitely not in Alex's wife presence. So Lena, followed the two women and the doctor silently.

When the doctor open the door, Lena, yanked at Kara's arm. "What the.. Lena?" Kara, asked shocked and confused causing the doctor and Sam to look back.

Lena, is still holding on Kara's arm, "we are going to give you Mrs. Danvers, a private moment with your wife first." Lena, said looking at Sam.

"What?" Sam, looked between Kara and Lena, confused. The doctor looked between the three women in horror. He was told that Kara, was the wife and now this new information!

Before anyone say anything between the three women and the doctor, they heard....

"Aunty Karrr!" A young girl sprinted in their direction and jumped to Kara, much like Vas, did when the older woman got here. Vasquez, was trailing behind the younger girl smiling.

Lena, didn't doubt her boss's strength so she was not surprised when Kara, catch the girl in her arms with ease. "My favorite person in the universe!" Kara, grinned kissing the girls hair.

Lena, was a little dizzy at this point. She doesn't know what was going on here, and she needs to finds out now. ***Why this woman seems so shocked and confused when I addressed her as Mrs. Danvers?***

They stood there watching Kara, bond with younger new comer, Lena and Sam, with confused looks on their faces. And the doctor ready to intervene if something dramatic happens, because a girlfriend and a wife of the same woman that combination never paired well a fight was bound to happen.

"Why are you all standing outside, is Alex, alright?" Vas, asked worried.

No one answered, others looked at Lena. Vas, raised an eyebrow at Lena, questioningly. "I just thought it's better if we let Mrs. Danvers, here to get in first." Lena, pointed at Sam, not so sure this time.

Vasquez, tried to hide her laughter, but Lena, saw her and glared at Vas. "What's so funny?" Lena, snapped.

"Uhmm nothing nothing." Vasquez, said still chuckling. She walked around Lena, Sam and the doctor and get in the room. Kara, was already there with the younger girl. Kara, was peppering Alex, with kisses every where and Lena, looked in horror. ***when did Kara, got in there!?*** Lena, thought.

Seeing this look, Sam, speak. "Uhm Hi, I'm Sam, Alex's cousin, thankfully not a wife. That is actually the wife.." Sam, pointed at Kara.

"Her wife? Kara? and You're Sam? Alex's cousin?" Lena, asked dumbly.

"Yes, and Kara is Alex's wife.." Sam, said almost unsure like and confused.

"Ow my god, I'm so stupid.. I'm so sorry!" Lena, said looking inside the door again. "I'm so stupid...and embarrassed." she said again.

"You didn't know. Let's get in." Sam, said politely she doesn't know what's going on.

"No, tell Alex, I will see her later. I can't get in I'm so embarrassed.. I'm sorry again." Lena, said and turn to leave.

+++

Vasquez, saw Lena going and followed her. "I will talk to her." She said to Sam who looked at Lena, with confusion. Sam, shook her head and went in.

"Hey Lee, wait up!" Vas, said jogging to Lena. Lena, froze on her steps at that voice. Lena, didn't comment at the nickname and didn't say anything at all and didn't looked at Vasquez.

"Hey where are you going?, I thought you were here for Alex." Vas, said.

"Yes, until I found out you all make me look like an idiot back there. You actually laughed at me!" Lena, was surprised to found out the most thing she's angry about is the part where Susan Vasquez, had laughed at her.

"I'm sorry! It's just always funny to watch people find out about their relationship." Vas, said taking Lena's hands to hers and bending a little so her eyes are at the same level with Lena's, and green met with brown.

Lena, swallowed hard. ***Why is she doing this?*** Lena, thought to herself.

"I'm angry at you." Lena, whispered ***why am I whispering, where is my voice!?*** she thought.

"I know, you're always angry at me anyway." Vas, said and winked.

+++

"Don't ever do that to me ever again!" Kara, said to her wife.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm not going anywhere." Alex, kissed her again.

"You fainted Lex, I was so scared." 

"It's okay, I'm here my love. I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I'm not planning to leave you alone anytime soon" Al, said kissing her wife's temple.

"I love you too so much."

These two are finally alone. The doctor said Alex, will be released tomorrow and Kara's said she's not going anywhere without her wife, so here they are sharing the small hospital bed, but no one minds as long as they're together all is well.


	9. Chapter Nine

Lena Luther, was so disappointed at herself for not seeing this coming. Now that she knows and think about it, all the signs and clues were there and she didn't acknowledged them, she just can't believe herself. She should have known the first clue, when Alex and Vas, arrived besides that Kara, changed and become more radiant and started to come early at work something Lena, had never thought was possible since she knew her boss for almost three years now. Kara's wife had suddenly moved in to the city too..

And then there's is Kara's last name, they all know that their boss is Kara Prince D. and no one ever bothered to ask what the D, was for. Lena, almost laughed at herself when she thought about the Sunday, they met Alex, at that pizza shop driving that sport car. Danvers, did said she had "just dropped her wife at the airport" of course that was the afternoon that Kara and Vas, were heading to Metropolis. The blonde Lena, saw in Alex's phone, of course it was Kara. Kara, always joked that her was wife was young and scary.

Lena, chuckles because she's just realized that these two have never actually lie just didn't tell the whole truth. There are so many things happened that should have clued Lena, about their relationship. The last one, now that Lena, is thinking about it, when Vas, had busted in Kara's office she didn't say anything, but Kara, had panicked and jumped into action seemingly already knew what was wrong. Okay, maybe she'd say that Alex, had reported to the boss that she was not feeling well that day so...

But at the hospital! Lena, feel down right stupid. She'd been told that Mrs Danvers, was in the waiting room and she was there just Lena, was busy looking for her imaginary Mrs. Danvers. When Alex's cousin had arrived Lena, was sure she was the wife and she didn't make sense of why it was Kara, panicking and not "Mrs. Danvers." She completely avoided the fact that Alex, had told her that her wife was a blond. 

Really, no one lied to Lena, just Lena, didn't see the truth right in front of her. 

Lena, spent the whole Thursday listening to the new rumours about Alex's family because apparently according to her colleagues Alex, has a daughter too. Lena, chuckled to herself realising the fun of knowing something others doesn't know. She listened as Winn, mumbled something about Alex, having every hot women for herself. "Apparently Danvers, has an eye for these extraordinary women, I mean look at Kara!" Maggie, had said.  
Lena, smiled because no one even asked why Kara, is absent at work the same day Alex, is not coming for work. She's not even shocked to realise that she would be unsuspecting too if she didn't already knew.

+++

It's Friday morning a meeting time at Prince Publishing and Media Company. They've just finished discussing the important matters. And this is not officially, but the last hour is always dedicated to talk about anything and the employees mostly take it as a chance to tease their boss or harass her about her mysterious wife.

"Uhm Ms. Prince, do you have a preference about a hotel that I should book for you for the trip to Washington dc?" Nia, asked ready to write on her notes-book.

"Oow no, don't do any bookings Nia, I have an apartment in Washington dc. You too Danvers, you can sleep there I have more rooms. I'm sure you'd be happy to save the company money." Kara, said and raised an eyebrow challengingly

Alex, actually rolled her eyes, "the company can afford me sleeping in a fancy hotel in DC, but I will take you on your proposal in one condition." She said smirking.

"I'm listening." The CEO, said simply. Of course, they have already agreed to use their apartment just a little outside of the city in Washington dc, But of course her wife is a manipulative little shit.

"I usually get really tired when I come out of those meetings, do you at least have a competent person to cook there, because I can't survive takeouts for that long." She grinned sweetly.

"Owh don't worry, my wife is a lazy ass, who barely boil a water for her own tea without burning the whole building. At this point I'm the competent cooker, so Chef Prince, will be on your service." Kara, made a show to bow her head causing others to laugh.

"Your wife is a lucky woman boss, while mine is a dumb ass who burned half of my kitchen this morning trying to make a toasted bread. The sad part she can't even use a fire extinguisher considering she's a walking fire hazard." Alex, quips back.

Lena, saw Kara, turning pink before she subtly glared at Alex, while others are still laughing. Alex, just smirked at her wife. Lena, have always enjoyed watching these two fondly complained about their wives in their banters, but now that she knows, she enjoy it even more because she notices the subtly exasperated looks they give each.

"Speaking about the wives, boss, I don't know if you've heard, but however briefly it was confirmed that Danvers, here sure does have a wife and a beautiful daughter and I'm starting to be concerned, because the whispers are getting louder here that maybe you've an imaginary wife." Lucy, said after it quieten a bit.

Kara, chuckles, but before she can form an answer Winn, spoke.  
"Yeah, you have a beautiful family Danvers, but you should know if she didn't have to rush out, Maggie, was ready to go on her knees and beg her for another test drive of the i8." He, said chuckling.

"Hey! I would never do that to you Danvers, you told us your wife barely allows you to drive it." Maggie, said worried when she saw a horrified look on Alex's face.

"Owh boy!" Lena, thought.

"Wait! i8? The i8? Your wife's princess?" Vas, asked looking at Alex, who's warily biting her bottom lip. Alex, didn't respond just looked at Vas, like she's begging her for something.  
Lena, glanced at Kara, and she's met with the blankest of looks and she's sure she never seen that look on Kara's face.

"I have never touch that shit and you have let Swayer drive it before me? You're in trouble Al." Vas, said.

"What? Are you jealous? You're not planning on telling on Danvers, Vasquez, are you?" Maggie, asked.

"Owh yes, of course I'm jealous. But I won't tell, because I will finally be given a chance to ride Agusta too..." Vas, said side eying her best friend.

"Agusta?" Winn, asked curiously.

"Her bike." Vas, simply said.

"You have a bike?" Maggie, directed her question to Alex, who just glared at Vasquez.

Luckily Vas, is enjoying this a little bit much so she answered for Alex. "Yes, she has one! An MV Agusta F4CC babe." Vas, said and winked at Maggie.

Maggie's jaw dropped and she set back to her chair. "Of course, you're Bruce's Kid, he's the only one I knew owned that motherfucker in the state, I thought the other ninety nine was left in Europe." Maggie, said her eyes lighting up excitedly.

+++

"Babe, look at me please." Alex, pleaded her wife, she waited 30 minutes to pass after the meeting before she went to beg for forgiveness to her wife.

Kara, didn't made an effort to look up from the screen of her computer. "Go back to your work Danvers, I'm working here." Kara, said.

Alex, hate this zen like calmness from her wife, when she truly knows that, she's anything but calm. She prefers it when Kara, yells at her, because then she know it will be easy to be forgiven. But now she will have to perform a miraculous to get there. *dammit Winn!*

"It's your Mrs. Prince." Alex, tried. At least she got a reaction to that, because Kara, momentarily stop typing and almost looked up, but Almost, doesn't mean she actually did.

Kara, knows that once she makes the mistake of looking at her wife it will be impossible to stay mad at her and Alex, knows that, that's why she's trying to prompt Kara, to look at her. So she stopped herself before she looked at her wife.

"I'm really mad at wife, right now." Kara, said.

"I know my love, I'm so sorry." Alex, tentatively reached for Kara's wrist effectively interrupting her from typing. 

"Alex.." Kara, warned.

But Alex, didn't say anything. She pushed Kara's chair back and stand between her wife and her work desk, blocking Kara, from her computer.

"I'm sorry okay, what do you want me to do? I can't even do my work knowing you're mad at me. Tell me anything you want me to do so you can forgive me, I will do it." Alex, barely resisted the need to bite her lip, she didn't like to do promises like that, they mean trouble.

Kara, thought for a moment and almost grinned. Alex, is kneeling in front of her now, hand holding Kara's in Kara's lap. Kara, finally looked at her wife eyes shining with excitement that caused Alex, more worried.

"I want a cat." Kara, said her face back to neutral. She knows if she seems too excited about it Alex, will start protesting again, because they've been talking about getting a pet, but the problem is that Kara, wanted a cat and Alex, a dog.

"Of course, you want a cat.. Then I will get you the damn cat!." Alex, said suppressing the grimace.

Kara, almost squealed in excitement, but she just bend her head and kissed her wife passionately. Alex, sighed to the kiss and tilted her head up and deepen the kiss. Kara, moaned when she felt her wife's tongue, she moved her hands to the nape of Alex's neck. 

"I love you." Alex, breathed..

"I love you more." Kara, whispered and pulled her wife by her neck and kissed her again. 

Alex, moved her lips to attack Kara's neck, her hands started to travel from Kara's knees and slowly moving them under Kara's skirt. Kara, joined their lips again with a searing kiss, Alex, gasped and moaned into her wife's mouth, hands gripping Kara's thighs tightly.

Kara, grinned and pulled back, "Not so fast Mrs. You're not getting any, without the cat. Cat first, cake next." 

"What!?" Alex, asked snapping her eyes open. 

"No cat, no sex Lexie, and if it means one of us must sleep in one of the guestrooms to avoid temptations, I will. Kara, said seriously.

Alex, looked at her shocked and quickly stand to her feet and literally ran out of her boss's office.

"You, you and you! Find me a cat, I don't care where and how. I need that damn cat before the end of the day! Make a deal if you have to and call me if you got the deal. The time is 10:35 now go!" Alex, shouted to the three interns and they jumped into action and ran to the elevator. Others left looking at each other.

"What's going on?" Lena, asked exiting the kitchen with a cup of coffee, she watched as the three interns ran to the elevator and Alex, glaring after them.

"My wife wants a cat, so they're are going to find one for her." Alex, said grimly.

"Why, it couldn't wait?" Luther, asked.

"Nope, no cat, no sex, and I've been sick the whole week, I cant wait any longer. If they don't get that damn cat today, I might even sleep in the guestroom!" Alex, dramatized.

Lena, laughed out loud, sounds like this day will be dedicated in finding the cat then. Maybe Winn, can help you with this cat search." Lena, suggested.

"Yes, and it is his fault, he's going to find me the damn cat!" Alex, said martching towards Winn's office...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let's meet in the next chapter. Kudos! 😀✌❤


End file.
